


Payback is a Length of Silk Rope

by Dokt0rGunn



Series: Hide Your Fires [3]
Category: Borderlands (Video Games), Tales from the Borderlands - Fandom
Genre: Anal Play, Anal Sex, Bottom Jack, Canon-Typical Violence, Dark Rhys, Gag, Light Shibari, M/M, Murder, Oral Sex, Rope Bondage, Shameless Smut, Top Rhys, Vibrator
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-04
Updated: 2017-08-04
Packaged: 2018-12-10 21:50:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,410
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11700564
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dokt0rGunn/pseuds/Dokt0rGunn
Summary: Set in the Hide Your Fires Universe, but can easily be read as a stand alone.Also this is not important to the plot of Hide Your Fires, it's just a bit of fun.Tumblr Prompt:Jack flirts in not so subtle way with some attractive woman in front of Rhys to piss him off. So Rhys ties him up in his sleep to give him some serious blue balls. (I wanna see jealous Rhys punishing Jack because it's usually other way around :p) - Anonymous





	Payback is a Length of Silk Rope

Jack was leaned up against the bar talking to an attractive woman in red. The lady was obviously gunning for him to take her home. It wouldn't happen of course, but it was fun to play with her for a little while, and more importantly, it was fun to taunt Rhys with it.   
  
"Why don't you buy me a drink gorgeous and we can continue this conversation in one of the booths?" Jack suggested while stepping slightly closer.    
  
" _ The _ Handsome Jack doesn't have money for his own drinks?"   
  
Jack snorted, "maybe I just wanna make sure you value me?"   
  
Her carefully painted lips tilted upwards into a smile and she turned towards the bartender, "one more of whatever he's having."   
  
Jack grinned, and plucked up his drink just as Rhys arrived at his side with a dismissive sneer twisting his features.   
  
"Who's your new  _ friend _ Jack?"   
  
"Rhysie, why don't you go find yourself a drink and sit down cupcake?" Oh he was jealous, and that was too precious, it was written all over his COO's dumb face.    
  
Rhys’ eyes narrowed, "I have a drink at  _ our _ table Jack."   
  
"Well then maybe you should go drink it," Jack grinned.    
  
The younger man turned very precisely on one heel and started to head towards their table, clearly displeased. Laughing to himself he turned back to the woman, he'd mess around with her a little while longer. Pissing off his cupcake was always entertaining. Kept him feisty, plus Jack very much enjoyed watching the man struggle to stay in control.    
  
"My names Emily," the woman shouted after Rhys with a smug swing of her hip one hand coming forward to cover Jack's.    
  
Rhys turned his head and looked back, a fury in his eyes that the older man was all too familiar with. A split second later a gunshot rang out and blood splattered across Jack's face. The woman gaped at her brand new profusely bleeding chest wound and reached out one shaky hand as if to try and get Jack to help her.    
  
Jack of course sidestepped and let the dying woman collapse to the floor. His eyes entirely on Rhys who'd simply continued to their table without a backwards glance and was now watching bemused as Atlas employees fled the bar.    
  
"That was cold pumpkin," Jack wandered closer to the table.    
  
Rhys made a soft tsking noise and leaned back, "she shouldn't have been rude."   
  
"See this is why you're my favourite," the CEO laughed and leaned forward to drag the younger man into a kiss.    
  
What he got instead was a turned head and Rhys sliding from the booth, "I'm going home Jack."   
  
"Oh come on pumpkin, don't be such a bitch about this," Jack rolled his eyes, "I was just having some fun."   
  
Rhys however just continued on to the nearby executive elevator, "well then you can go have fun on your own."   
  
"You know I don't think I like this little attitude problem you're having all the sudden," Jack snarled.    
  
As the elevator doors started to close Rhys scowled and reached out one hand to keep them open, "oh don't do that, you were trying to piss me off, well congratulations, you win."   
  
"I always win," he shouted as the elevator finally shut carrying his COO away.    
  
Grumpy now Jack proceeded to down three more drinks in the now empty bar and then headed up to his executive suite.    
  
He hadn't been sure when Rhys had said home if he'd meant Jack's apartment or the as of yet untouched one they'd prepared for Rhys a floor down. He was pleased to find the man curled up and asleep in his bed. Not so angry he didn't stay then.    
  
Jack briefly considered shoving Rhys out of the bed and onto the floor, but it wasn't really worth the effort. Besides, by morning the man would have forgotten all about this and they could go out and find someone fun to shoot.    
  
When Jack woke up it was to the taste of silicone and someone tightening a gag into his mouth. He lashed out blindly until the haze of sleep cleared and he realized Rhys was seated on top of him. In spite of having just been smacked during Jack's panic the slim man had a smug expression as if he'd won some sort of prize. Rhys leaned forward with a grin and started to loop a rope around the older man's arms.    
  
Jack briefly considered punching him, throwing the man to the floor for even trying something like this. But the lust behind the younger man's eyes stilled him, and then Rhys ground his hips forward with a lascivious smile. Jack groaned into the gag and the ropes were rapidly being tightened behind him.    
Might as well enjoy whatever Rhysie had planned, it certainly looked fun, and shit when was the last time he'd even let someone tie him up? Not since Nisha had died. Too long to turn down such a nicely prepared opportunity by the only person who was literally incapable of killing him.    
  
Rhys pulled the older man forward onto his knees and then slid behind him, his mouth skating down Jack's spine in a way that made him shiver. He was so distracting in fact, that Jack almost didn't notice the rope that slipped around his throat.   
  
As it tightened Jack realized the rope around his neck was the same one wrapped around his arms. Each time he moved it pulled at his throat, constricting air flow just slightly. He briefly wondered if he'd have a rope burn at the end of this. The raw scrape of the material suggested yes.    
  
Rhys leaned forward to bite at his throat just above the rope and Jack found himself relaxing into it. After very little thought he decided to not examine that reaction and just let it go.   
  
The slim man reached beside the bed and drew up a new rope, this one longer and softer looking. In rapid and what appeared to be practised movements Rhys started weaving the rope around Jack's body. The older man definitely had some questions about this apparently hidden talent once he could speak again.    
  
The feeling of the soft rope sliding along his hip, carefully knotted, and then continuing next to his already hard cock before wrapping back around his leg had the man groaning into his gag again.    
  
Rhys laced the rope around on the other side knotting it in the same place with a pleased hum.   
  
"Had no idea how good you'd look all trussed up Jack," Rhys finally spoke, "gotta say it suits you."   
  
Had he been able to speak Jack would have proudly informed the man that everything suited him, but since that wasn't an option he grinned to the best of his ability around the gag.    
  
Rhys chuckled and then shoved him forward until he was face down on the bed ass in the air. The knots in the ropes just below his hip bones moved as he did and the soft chafe had him moaning desperately into the bed. The additional sensation of rope at his throat constricting when he stretched his arms too far was a perfect addition. Shit this was something else.    
  
Nisha had liked ropes, but she'd been more for rough lashing down and punching him in the face than anything quite so sensual.    
  
Rhys was now slowly running his mouth along Jack's tailbone, while one hand ran up the older man's thigh.    
  
He wanted to snap at the slim man to move it along already, but at the same time he wanted to melt into his touch and just let it go on forever. Rhys’ talented tongue slid down past Jack's tailbone and he couldn't help the drool spilling around the gag along with his moan this time.    
  
A slow circle started and then Rhys was carefully pushing past the ring of muscles. Jack felt like he was high, more so as a hand slipped around to tug at his length.    
  
God this was good. Perfect actually.    
  
The snap of a bottle opening made him jolt for a moment, an action which rapidly ended Rhys' careful ministrations with his tongue. Jack held back his impulse to whine at the sudden loss of sensation. He may be tied up, but he was Handsome goddamn Jack - and Handsome Jack did not whine.    
  
However when the younger man also released Jack's hard cock leaving it to bob in the cool air of the bedroom, a small amount of that whine  _ may _ have slipped past.    
  
One hand pressed against Jack's lower back while the other now lubricated hand began carefully circling where Rhys' tongue had just been.   
  
Rhys pulled at the rope around Jack's throat at the same time his finger slipped past. As Rhys quickly pushed a second finger in as well Jack briefly considered a passing impulse to pull away from the stretching sensation. But it was all too good, and besides his muscles felt like spaghetti. So instead he just continued to drool into the mattress, utterly lost in the sensations being delivered to him.    
  
At some point two fingers became three and yet Rhys didn't stop with his slow preparations there. He simply continued to drive his three thin fingers in and out. The pace was torturously slow and there was just barely too little friction to really do anything. Becoming progressively grumpier Jack pushed his hips backwards to try and get something more and did his best to voice his displeasure around the gag.    
  
Rhys chuckled and pulled his hand free, "who knew Handsome Jack could be so needy."   
  
He glowered past his legs at the slim man, he was going to pay for that comment. Later. After he'd made good on all this foreplay.    
  
Rhys sighed, "maybe I should just leave you here hmm? I mean you have so many other people who can come finish you off right? Like that Emily bitch I shot earlier?"   
  
There was something between lust and anger in Rhys' eyes now and Jack made an irritated sound. The man must be more jealous than he thought. It was simultaneously appealing to his ego and somewhat concerning him that this was all over some flirting at the bar.    
  
"Hmm, what do you think? Should I leave you like this  _ Handsome _ ?" Rhys hummed and then brought one hand down on Jack's ass with a firm smack.   
  
Jolting forward at the sudden motion Jack grumbled, if he could he'd just make Rhys get on with it, but between the gag and the ropes he didn't have many options.    
  
Another smack followed on the other side and Rhys seemed to be leaning back to take in the view. "You do look good like this though."   
  
Jack settled on the only recourse he had and winked at the man. Damn straight he looked good.    
  
Rhys smiled cruelly, "well can't let all my hard work to go to waste I suppose."   
  
There was some shuffling behind him for a moment and then without warning Rhys was driving in.    
  
Jack grunted at the same time Rhys let out a low groan. "Fuck it's been too long since I've done this," the younger man lamented.   
  
He set an absolutely brutal pace using Jack's arms for leverage and therefore continually restricting his airflow with each thrust.    
  
Just as Jack was getting close to the edge the younger man's hand slipped around him. For a moment Jack thought Rhys was going to help him finish off, and then he realised what his COO had done. Rhys groaned as he came while Jack glowered down at a bright blue cock ring. That little brat. He was going to fucking kill him. 

"Now, I have to go do some work for a little bit," Rhys said casually, "but I don't want you to get bored while I'm gone."   
  
Rhys slipped free and Jack could feel cum dribble down his leg for a moment before something more solid slid in. The younger man started fiddling with straps that he could only assume would hold whatever he'd just shoved up Jack's ass in place.    
  
Jack was simultaneously furious about and also really turned on by this turn of events, he wasn't entirely sure which one to go with.    
  
"I'll be back in ten minutes, when I get back I want two things first I want you to understand that if you ever do that to me again I will do much worse, and second I want you to wait right here in this position for the entire ten minutes. If you do that for me, I will give you the best orgasm you've ever had. If you don't do that, maybe I actually will go to work and just leave you here."   
  
As the younger man clicked what turned out to be a vibrator on and left the room Jack couldn't help feeling a little bit pleased under his anger. When was the last time anyone had been this possessive towards him? His first wife maybe? Of course he'd have to come up with some creative way to punish Rhys when he was finally free. This sort of rebellion against the status quo couldn't go unanswered. But privately he could admit to himself that perhaps this had been exactly the intended effect of his flirting.    
  
True to his word Rhys returned ten minutes later and when Jack reluctantly nodded in response to the man's demands Rhys grinned and pushed Jack up into a seated position.   
  
Crawling forward on the bed Rhys gave him one last smug look and then was quickly taking Jack's length into his mouth. It wasn't until Jack truly thought he might die if he didn't get release soon that Rhys unclipped the cock ring.    
  
The world went white and his whole body shuddered. The orgasm was so intense that for a moment Jack truly thought he might have died again.    
  
He came back to himself after a moment to find Rhys gently undoing the gag at his mouth before moving onto the ropes.    
  
"You're lucky that was actually mind blowing Rhysie," he managed while watching deft hands undo knots with ease.    
  
"Luck had nothing to do with it," the man responded cheekily.   
  
Jack snorted but just let himself relax back, there would be time enough for retribution later. For now he was just going to bask in the afterglow and maybe sleep.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you all enjoyed yourselves.
> 
> Big thank you to [visnomer](https://visnomer.tumblr.com/)/[regsregis](http://archiveofourown.org/users/regsregis/pseuds/regsregis) who is an eternal source of inspiration and excellent ideas! ❤
> 
> Shoot me a comment if you have the time!


End file.
